Chronicles of Hibiki Sakura
by Xx.DarkAngelKitty.xX
Summary: Hibiki Sakura is a Plant Dragon Slayer. When she suddenly appears at the entrance to Mangolia, Lisanna takes her to the guild. New adventures, new characters, new magic, new twists, and new romance waits ahead of the FairyTail Guild. [Rated T for language and violence] ON HIAUTUS!


**Chronicles of Hibiki Sakura-**

**Episode 0: FairyTail**

**Pairings: NaLu, GaLe, OCXOC(HibikiXMitzuko), GruVia, LaxAnna(LaxusXLisanna), FrIra(FreedXMira), OCXOC(LunaXSol), OC(Eclipse)XRogue, StingXOC(Stella), RufusXOC(Selena), YukinoXOC(Zero), OCXOC(SeraphineXJun), and CobraXOC(Scarlette).**

**And more will come. (Yeah, lots of dragon slayers. Sorry I just had to!)**

**Anyways, so as FTO, the "chapter" are now "episodes". Also Lisanna does not disappear but instead Lucy does. Don't worry, it will all make sense soon enough. Sting and Natsu are brothers, same as Gajeel and Rogue. (Rogue, Yukino(they join Phantom Lord first), and Sting joined FairyTail instead of Sabertooth. Also, this is kind of like a prologue, Episode 1 will be where the main plot begins. ._.-._. means scene change and ._.-._. and a example: Two Hours Later… after it means timeskip.**

**Coming Soon:**

**Episode 1: How It All Began**

**Hibiki will be in place of Lucy Heartfilia, but Lucy will be more of a side character. All OCs are mine.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the OCs and plot.**

**Enjoy~**

**._.-._.**

**Chronicles of Hibiki Sakura-**

**Episode 0: FairyTail**

**_Arc 0: The Past_**

_The kingdom of Fiore is a neutral country of 17 million people and is a world full of magic. Magic is bought and sold here everyday and is an integral part of people's everyday lives. And there are those who use magic as their occupation, those people are referred to as wizards. The wizards belong to various guilds, and perform job on commision. _

_There are a large number of guilds in the country, and in a certain city lies a certain guild. A guild from which various legends were once born… Or rather, will continue to be born long into the future…_

_And it's name is: _**_FairyTail_**_. _

**._.-._.**

Makarov Dreyar has been paying the price for bringing in a new set of children inside the guild, literally. He been trying to pay for all the damage the kids have been making, but apparently he is broke. However, they were never going to learn and get stronger in their abilities if they didn't fight, so he let them.

Erza Scarlet, about thirteen years old, has scarlet hair she usually ties in a single braid down her back. She wears armor all the time accompanied with a cute blue skirt. Her eye is brown, but her other "eye" is a fake one. Her magic is called, Requip: The Night. It allows her to change any weapon or any armor/clothing at any time, any place. She lost her eye in The Tower of Heaven, where she was a child slave before she came to FairyTail.

A white haired teen was fighting with an angered Erza. Her name is Mirajane Strauss, about thirteen years old, and sister to Lisanna and Elfman Strauss. She is dressed in a punk/gothic style, and is very cocky. Her dark blue eyes hold a glimmer of mischief in them. She and her family ran away from their village because they thought she was a monster for possessing a demon. Which at the time, was unknown to her it was her magic, Take Over Soul.

And recently new members, Natsu Dragneel and Sting Eucliffe, both about twelve years old, are twin brothers, and Sting is the younger twin, are both Dragon Slayers who were taught by dragons magic that kill dragons. Hence the "Slayer" magic. However, the dragons that taught them didn't just take them under their wing. They taught them how to read and write, and how to be mostly decent human beings. Natsu's onyx eyes hold protectiveness, while Sting's deep blue eyes hold love for his brother and family.

Gray Fullbuster, also about twelve years old, has raven black hair and is currently half naked. His magic is Ice-Make, and his dead teacher was named Ur. She performed Ice Shell in order to imprison Deliora after Gray awakened it again. So far, Lyon never forgave him for "killing" his former mentor. Gray also has a particular rivalry with Natsu, as they say, Ice and Fire don't mix.

Cana Alberona is twelve, Levy McGarden and Lisanna Strauss are eleven. Cana has long brown hair with pretty brown eyes, Levy has short blue hair, a petite frame, and pretty brown eyes as well. Lisanna has light blue and the same color hair as her sister Mira. Laxus Dreyar, seventeen years old, is a blonde with electric blue eyes. He has a distinguishing lightning shaped scar on his right eye. Elfman Strauss, twelve years old, is also part of the Strauss Siblings. He has his sister's distinctive hair color with the same shade of blue as his sister Mira. Jet and Droy are both twelve years old, Jet having orange-red hair and Droy has dark colored hair.

Finally, Lucy Heartfilia. Age eleven and just recently joined, like Natsu and Sting. She uses Celestial Magic, harboring the three golden zodiac keys, and four silver keys, making her have seven keys all together. Lucy has blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes, her guild mark is on her right hand in pink. Her mother died when she was young and her father harassed her, only caring about his business. So, she ran away and ending up joining FairyTail.

Life in Fairytail was good, rough, but fun. And the best part? Everyone treated each other with respect, hospitality, and like family.

**._.-._.**

_Four Years Later…_

Sting Eucliffe just couldn't stand it anymore. "NATSU LIKES LISANNA AND LISANNA LOVES NATSU!" He yelled out in frustration.

It has been four years since Natsu, Lucy(who was about fifteen years old), and Sting had joined the rumbustious guild, FairyTail. He and Natsu(about sixteen years old) earned the titles "White Dragon" and "Salamander" since then. They had gotten fame and power, not to mention their own reputation! However, after a few months in FairyTail, Natsu found a blue egg and said it was a Dragon's egg.

However, a dragon did not come out of that egg. Instead, a tiny blue and winged kitten hatched out. Since the little furball brought such joy and happiness to the guild member, Natsu named him Happy. Which, in fact, suited him pretty well. Sting noted that Natsu and Lisanna spent time caring for the egg before Happy hatched. And how Lisanna promised to marry Natsu when they grew up. He found that one amusing.

However, not long after that, Sting himself found a similar egg that Natsu hatched. And a few days, out came Lector. But the story of how the little brown cat was named Lector is for another day.

Now, back to the main problem. Natsu and Lisanna has been driving Sting crazy. It's so obvious that they liked each other, even Lucy noticed! And it pained him to say this, but Lucy might have a very, very, okay fine, she has a HUMUNGOUS crush on Natsu… which was obvious as well. However, Natsu just seems so oblivious these days, that he doesn't even notice either of their feelings for him.

As much as it would hurt Lucy, he knew that Natsu liked Lisanna better. Especially from the look he always gives her. It hurt even more because Lisanna and Lucy were best friends, closer than Lucy and Levy. They were alike in many ways.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lucy suddenly bolt out of the guild. Levy being the only one who noticed this, frowned. They have been the best of friends ever since Lucy joined, but not as close as Lisanna. No secrets were kept from each other, and they had a sisterly bond. Sting pitied her, and was secretly rooting for her, but she didn't stand a chance with Lisanna. Not now at least.

"EH?!" Lisanna and Natsu shouted at the same time. Sting didn't want to be involved with all the matchmaking stuff, so he just left, running after Lucy and gave that job to Lisanna's Demon Sister, Mirajane a.k.a. The Demon Matchmaker. Poor Lisanna and Natsu… Sting thought, pitying them.

**._.-._.**

_Two Hours Later…_

Lucy had run immediately to the forest, her sanctuary from things like these. She did not look back, she didn't want to see her beloved find another girl, much less her best friend.

It hurt.

She felt as if her heart was ripped from her chest and stomped on, then thrown away like trash. Is that it? Because she's not as strong as Lisanna? Is that why Natsu chose Lisanna instead of her? Maybe, maybe not… Honestly, Lucy didn't know anymore.

Her mother left her with a-a…a beast! A monster! "The Beast" was her father, who in turn abused her. He never had any time for her anymore and he even forgot her own birthday. Even a yelling that he didn't care about her birthday would've been better than it being forgotten.

"It's not fair!" Lucy suddenly yelled out loud. _Lisa-chan has gotten anything she wanted. It's not fair! It's true that I don't know much about her parents, but Lisa-chan has siblings! It's not fair… I have no one now… _Lucy thought bitterly.

When a sudden rustle of leaves called her attention, Lucy looked behind her to see Sting Eucliffe. "Leave me alone, Bee Boy." Lucy practically snarled at him. "Woah there, Blondie. I know I'm probably not appreciated right now but can I just talk to you for a few minutes?" Sting tried not to back away from the fierce glare that she sent him, even if he could beat her any day. He is the best after all, at least in his opinion.

"Humph, fine I guess. It's not like anything goes as I want it to." Lucy replied coldly. Sting just shrugged it off and started to speak, "Okay, so sorry about before. You know as well as I do that Natsu loves Lisanna more, even if you love him more than Lisanna. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't go after him. Though, I'm warning you about greater heartbreak than right now." Sting replied.

"Go after him." Sting smiled widely at Lucy. Shocked Lucy didn't move, she couldn't move.

"Go after him?"

"Hai!"

And she did.

**._.-._.**

After their little confession, Mira and Elfman had to go on an emergency mission. A disappointed Lisanna was dragged along.

Two hours later, the Take Over Siblings had gotten to the village. Their job was to exterminate "The Beast King" that has been terrorizing the village. Mira instructed Lisanna to evacuate all the villagers, while she and Elfman fought off "The Beast King".

"Take Over: Satan Soul!" Mira yelled out while a bright golden light enveloped her. Out she came dressed in a revealing suite, demon wings and a tail. Claw-like gloves and her hair looked messy but scary at the same time. Mira looked very fearsome right now.

At first, she started to attack. "Soul Extinction!" she shouted as a dark purple ball of energy flew at the monster, but barely did any damage.

While Mira was occupying the thing, Elfman tried to do Take Over Beast on "The Beast King", but something went wrong. Instead of "The Beast King" turning into Elfman, it kept walking towards the village as if Elfman didn't just disappear in it's body. With a feeling a dread, realization dawned on Mirajane.

"The Beast King" took over Elfman instead.

**._.-._.**

_Two Hours Later…_

Natsu and the rest of the guild were waiting for the Take Over Siblings to come home from their mission, and Lucy. Sting had notified the guild that Lucy had loved Natsu. Natsu rejected her, but Lucy understood. Instead of being a heartbroken and stuck-up bitch, Lucy ran after Lisanna. She wanted to at least congratulate her and help her out on their mission.

However, it's been about four to five hours since Lucy left. And neither she nor the Take Over Siblings came back yet. The job was only going to take about four to six hours. But with Mira as an S-Class mage, it'd usually take only about five hours. Not to mention Lucy was with them.

Just on cue, the Take Over Siblings walked in the guild, but Lucy wasn't there. However, when Natsu looked closer, Lisanna was carrying Lucy's keys and whip, her bangs covering her eyes. Natsu noticed Sting narrowing eyes at this. Where was Lucy?

Natsu rushed over to catch Lisanna before she passed out of exhaustion. Cana took her to the infirmary.

"What happened?! Where's Lucy?!" Sting yelled frantically. They had in fact gotten closer to each other, especially after their talk. Sting also voiced everyone else's question. "L-Lisanna has to t-tell you t-that. We're not t-telling you out of respect t-to her." Mira replied shakily, while Natsu raised an eyebrow at this. The news of Lucy's disappearance has taken a toll on Natsu, his heart started to beat, frantically. His stomach felt weird, it sort of hurt. He felt… bad.

Natsu and Sting immediately headed to the infirmary, where Lisanna lay on the bed, crying in her sleep. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She murmured. Sting and Natsu looked at her confusedly. Then a name she said froze their blood. Ice cold.

"Lucy…"

**._.-._.**

_It happened so fast, I barely noticed what happened. It was so **unreal**. But we all knew it was true. Mira-nee knew, and Elf-niichan knows it was true._

_And I know, because it happened right before my eyes._

_"Mira-nee! I called out desperately, watching as Elf-niichan was about to swipe her. In a flash, I stood in his way._

_"Get out of the way, Lisanna!" Mira-nee cried, but I didn't heed her call. "Elf-niichan, it's me Lisanna." I smiled while spreading my arms widely, Mira-nee behind me watching helplessly as "The Beast King's" hand started to lift slowly.._

_Then it happened, as fast as lightning. I only remember the blur of blonde before it hit me. As I fell, surprised, I watched the figure being thrown about twenty feet away from me. In a few minutes I got up, leaving the fighting to the slowly recovering Mira, and ran after the broken blonde figure._

_As I reached the girl, I had started crying and murmured that she was going to be okay. Those chocolate brown orbs looked up at me sadly, blood dripping from her mouth. "L-Lisanna… P-Promise me you will love N-Natsu with all your heart… P-Promise me…" she said, a single tear rolled down her dirty cheeks, leaving a clean trail. Then her body started to glow and then she just… **disappeared**. All that was left of her was her keys and whip. Bawling my eyes out, I called a single name._

_"LUCY!"_

**._.-._.**

When Lisanna woke, Sting and Natsu confronted her about what she said. She confessed about what happened. Then Sting and Natsu brought Master Makarov over so he could listen. As Lisanna explained, this time leaving out what Lucy said at the end. After Makarov interrogated her, he left to tell the guild about the terrible news. But, before he did, he assured her it wasn't her fault.

No one blamed her, but Lisanna still felt bad. She didn't go to the guild anymore, nor did she ever go out of her room. She always cried herself to sleep, but when she did finally fall asleep, her dreams were plagued with what happened. Over and over again, like a never ending nightmare.

One day, Lisanna decided to come to the guild. As much as she was depressed about what happened, she realized that sulking wasn't going to fix anything. When she got to the guild, Makarov approached her. "Lisanna, I know you feel bad about what happened, but you can't sulk alone. Mira and Elfman also feels bad that they couldn't save her. Especially Elfman," Makarov said, "So, with your consent, we would like to hold her funeral next week. "O-Okay…" Lisanna said, her eyes dull with emotional pain.

**._.-._.**

_At Lucy's Funeral…_

It was raining. It was dark. It was cold. And it was sad and gloomy. Dressed in black, everyone held black umbrellas. Lucy's gravestone was simple and neat, a single rose lay there. It read: **Lucy Heartfilia**, and under it, **Loving daughter and friend**.

Every active FairyTail member was there for her death, even Mystogan, Gildarts, and Laxus who were usually not at the guild. Master said a few words, giving Lucy protective prayers and all that. Finally, Lisanna came up to her grave. She said nothing as she stood in front.

"I'm sorry, Lucy."

**._.-._.**

**Preview for**** Episode 1: How It All Began**

**_"Natsu Dragneel, unknown age, Guild: FairyTail. Fire Dragon Slayer, Salamander." The twin figures said in unison. Then they whispered something, but was lost in the wind. They then disappeared into the night…_**

**_"Ouch…" She said while rubbing her forehead. Only then did she realize an unconscious girl was sprawled right in front of her. "Oh my gosh, are you okay?! Oh wait, of course you're not. You can't even answer me because you're unconscious! What the heck am I saying?! Ugh, Lisanna get your act together!" after rambling nonsense, Lisanna quickly transformed into a bird while carrying the hazel haired girl in her talons towards FairyTail._**

**_Makarov jumped up and hit his head on the railing to floor, covering up his embarrassment he quickly stood on top of it. "You brats have done it again! Look at all these letters of complaints from the council!" He said while holding up a huge stack of paperwork._**

**_"-Don not fear those fools from the council! Do what you think is right! That is a Fairy Tail mage!"_**

**_Everyone cheered and Hibiki laughed. Maybe she could learn to love this rowdy bunch…_**

**._.-._.**

**Fin~**

**R&R!**

**Lisanna is not mean, so I tried my best to portray her as innocent.**

**Ja'ne~**

**-Kitty**


End file.
